Rapid progress in protein-chip technologies is today made with respect to water soluble proteins (Kodadek, T., Chemistry and Biology 2001, 8, 105-115), but to generate a signature of the whole proteome make-up also membrane proteins, which constitute an important group of proteins being a common target for disease diagnostics and therapeutic drugs, most also be addressable. However, this class of proteins are often identified as an extremely difficult group of proteins to be analysed on this format. In fact, the first low-density protein chip based on membrane proteins was only recently reported (Fang, Y.; Frutos, A. G.; Lahiri, J., Journal of the American Chemical Society 2002, 124, (11), 2.394-2395), demonstrating an array produced via micro-dispensing of G protein-coupled receptor (GPCR) containing lipid membranes. To fully explore the potential of array-based analysis of membrane proteins, tethered lipid vesicles have recently emerged as a most promising, alternative, non-the least since they offer the possibility to measure also membrane-protein mediated material transport across the membrane (Stamou, D.; Duschi, C.; Delamarche, E; Vogel, R, Angewandte Chemie—International Edition 2003, 42, 45), 5580-5583). Means to control the positioning of different types of vesicles on pre-defined regions are still., to a large extent, lacking. By combining the concept of DNA-labeled vesicles (Patolsky, F.; Lichtenstein, A.; Winner, I., Journal of the American Chemical Society 2000, 122, (2), 418-4) previously utilized for signal enhancement of DNA hybridization detection (with the concept of using DNA-labeled biomolecules for site-selective binding on cDNA arrays (Niemeyer, C. M., Science 2002, 297, (5578), 62). It has recently been demonstrated by the present inventors (Svedhem, S.; Pfeiffer, I.; Larsson, C.; Wingren, C.; Borrebaeck, C.; Höök, F., Chem Bio Chem 2003, (4), 339-343) and others (Yoshina-Ishii, C.; Boxer, S. G., Journal of the American Chemical Society 2003, 125, (13), 3696-3697) to use low density cDNA arrays for she-selective and sequence specific coupling of DNA-tagged lipid vesicles. Instead of using covalent coupling of DNA to chemically active lipids (Yoshina-Ishii, C et al and the article Patolsky, F.; Katz, E.; Bardea, A.; Willner, I., Langmuir 1999, 15, (11), 3703-3706), we made use of cholesterol-modified ss-DNA for spontaneous anchoring into the hydrophobic interior of lipid membranes. This means of anchoring DNA adds a three-folded advantage. This is so because the method (i) is faster (tens of minutes compared with hours), (ii) does not require chemically modified lipids to be introduced and (iii) makes use of a naturally occurring membrane constituent, thus eliminating the risk for side effects induced by chemically reactive lipid head groups on incorporated membrane constituents. However, the cholesterol based anchoring of DNA to lipid membranes turns out to be relatively weak, thus complicating quantitative control of the number of DNA per vesicles. In addition, site selective sorting of differently DNA-tagged vesicles to cDNA arrays, must, due to DNA exchange between differently tagged vesicles, be accomplished in a sequential, rather than parallel manner (see above recited articles by Svedhem et al Yshina-Ishii et al)